Ken Hagatame
Ken Hagatame (歯固め 権, Hagatame Ken) is a as well as the current Captain of the 3rd Division. Once a member of the under , Ken was scarred after his Captain's betrayal. Due to the former Captain's betrayal, Ken has become strictly loyal to the Soul Society, forcing this loyalty onto the members of his squad. Personality Exceedingly loyal and selfless, Ken holds his loyalty to the Soul Society as his highest priority. After watching the dishonesty and betrayal of , Ken grew furious with anyone who would turn against the Soul Society. As a Captain, Ken receives much respect from his allies and subordinates, using this respect to ensure that they retain the utmost loyalty to the Soul Society. Ken has a fierce dislike of children, remarking them as a "hindrance". Despite this, Ken seems to often fall into a situation where a child's life is on the line and he must save them Appearance A tall man with auburn colored eyes and spiky orange hair, Ken is notably larger then most Captain's. Ken wears a standard Shinigami uniform that consists of a white shitagi, a purple kosode, a purple hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Ken wears a modified haori over his uniform, that is black and red in color with a deep v-neck. He carries his Zanpakutō over his shoulder, normally held by a metal cord. His hands and arms have shown to be wrapped in white bandaging, that reaches his elbows. Abilities *'Shunpo Master': Ken is highly proficient in Shunpo. Repeatedly in battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. *'Hakuda Practioner': Ken is proficient in the field of hand-to-hand combat, easily overpowering others due to his large size and natural strength. He has shown to land powerful and earth-shattering blows onto his opponents. *'Immense Spiritual Power': Noted as having a large amount of spiritual power, even by Captain's standards. Ken's spiritual power is noted to be "fierce" and "fiery" reflecting at his over-zealous and loyal nature and fiery passion. During his youth; even before attaining his Zanpakutō, Amaterasu, Ken met face to face with his Zanpakutō's spirit. His raw talent at such a young age, indicated that he would one day become a Captain-level Shinigami. *'Enhanced Endurance': His raw size and strength allows Ken to take full force blows to vital areas, without little visible damage. He has shown to have enough stamina to train in his for at least four days. How he was able to do this is still unknown, but it is believed that it is a power of Amaterasu. Zanpakutō Amaterasu (天照, Amaterasu; Literally a Japanese Goddess): Sealed as a broad sword with a thick golden guard and a long hilt. The handle is wrapped in golden threads. The blade of the sword is inscribed with "阿修羅". *' ': Released by the command Enrage (激昂, gekkō; "Let Loose" in the English Dub), Amaterasu will shrink to the size of a standard katana. The katana has a circular guard, with a cross shaped frame. The blade is black in color and the kanji "阿修羅" now rest on a headband that now appears on Ken's forehead. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Amaterasu has the ability to generate and manipulate a black colored flame. Ken remarks that the fire is "As Alive as Him", shown when it continued to burn and grow after Ken was defeated in battle. The fire created by Amaterasu has both offensive and defensive capabilities, allowing Ken to block incoming attacks by creating a wall of fire in front of him. *' ': Not yet Revealed Trivia